The Legacy
by Dark Tranquility
Summary: CHAPTER 10 11 UPLOADED! The adventure goes on and on, and on... and Harry finally sees some action. Many of you have been emailing me about some things and I think you'll be very suprised by this chapter!
1. Default Chapter

Title: the Lagacy

Summery: In the middle of another exiting school year, Harry's lagacy has! How will he cope with this burden and with his love life and his own confusions all at the same time!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!

Notes: this is my first fanfic! Please r&r!

The Lagacy

_"There is no way to fight a foe_

_who strikes from the inside,_

_And once within we can begin to_

_Smite this pagan pride._

_We shall take their graven images_

_And grind them in the dirt,_

_For that men can live in paradise_

_Must be the Devils work."_

_-The Way of the Wyrd_

PART 1: What is going on?

Harry: Yo Ron! Wassup?

Ron: Bitchin...

Harry: No shit you phat fuck! Harry said while swinging in a hi five.

Just then... Draco arrived!

"Hallo Potter." Drako draked.

"Yo what the fuck you's wanting?" Replied Harry in an passively aggressive manner.

To which Draco smoothly whispered in Harry's ear "I want to fuck you".

Harry was offended! Pushing himself away from Draco he started a ranting marathon. "What the f... Hey man, what is you sayin'? You saying I'm yo bitch or sometin'? Who da fuck you think you's is you fat mofo? I fucking shoot you man, I fuckin Glock youz in da face. But you is not knowing what a Glock is innit? You's a wizard. Well let me tell ya sometin wizard, get out of my fuckin face or I is gonna be ramming sometin' up your but!"

Draco blinked.

"Yes..." he replied, still shaken from the unexpected outburst of doom. "...that's sort of what I meant."

"You mean you is wanting to get anal-ized? You a fuckin' batty-boy or sometin?"

Harrys gangsta' hand movements were so fast that Draco was bewildered and dumbfound!

"No!" he yelled. "Leave me be! I cannot stand this..." Draco lowered his head. "You win Harry. The tables are turned, the cards are dealt, the wands are waved, the bongos are beaten... I will bother you no further." Then he turned his back and ran off in order to protect what dignity he had left in his soul of sorrow and... doom!

"What the fuck's up with that wank-a-dick?" pondered Harry ...

Hermioney, heard the yelling from the library and ran out just in time to see Drako slithering away like a tape worm flushed down the toilet.

"What has happened here on these here grounds Harry?" She plostered.

"Yo baby, how's it goin'?" Said Harry smoothly like a newly greased monkey. "You's wanting to check out me pipe again? I give it to you right here bitch, RIGHT HERE!!!" Yelled Harry, causing everyone's attention to divert to their current position.

Just then.... Dumboldore evaporated into the grounds! "Holy Fuck!!!" sluptured Harry.

"Harry..." said Dunbledore in a low bass voice. "We need to talk Harry..."

"Yo wassup?" replied Harry.

Dumbledoor spoke again in a voice full of alert but still bassy and low with a tone of Doom! "Your legacy has arrived. It s time..."

Suddenly... Harry's aggressive look vanished, his hair fell back out of place, his eyes opened back to their original shape and his arms flopped back to where they used to be. "I understand sir..." Harry replied in his true voice. "though I beg you to allow me to think about it fist."

"Do as you must." Said Dumbledore... "Do as you must...."

END OF PART 1


	2. Decisions, decisions…

The Lagacy

_"The threads upon the loom of life_

_have foreordained your coming here,_

_so weep not manikin of mankind_

_dry your worthless puppet-tears."_

Part 2: Decisions, decisions…

Harry spent the next few hours sitting on his bed. He thought and thought and thought. Should I do this? Why should I do this? Ron walk in and sat next to him.

"Why should I bother?" Asked Harry. "Why should it be me anyway?"

"This is why…" said Ron and landed a big wet one on Harrys face. Harry got pissed off so he killed him. Everyone cheered! No one liked Ron anyway. He was annoying and he always complained about stuff stupid like hamster welfare. He was just crap. Then Harry remembered that Ron saved his life once and he started to feel bad. He poked Rons carcass with his wand. He was dead all right. But then he said, "oh well" and didn't care any more.

He decided to uphold the legacy and jumped off his bed and ran out into the school corridors. He bumped into Hermione. "Harry! Where are thee heading towards?" she prosided. "Dost thee not know that ye homework is due in five ticks of the clock?" Harry looked at her. He looked at her some more. Actually, he spent the next five minutes looking at her. The he started to speak. "Hermiane, look…" he said. The he thought "whatever" and killed her with his wand. Everyone cheered. No one liked Hermione anyway. She was annoying and always talked about homework and stuff. Then, again, Harry recalled that Hermione had saved his life in more than one occasion. "On to Dumbledoors office!" he yelled.

Rumour started to spread. "Have you heard?" said Token Student A to Token Student B. "Harry killed Hermione with his wand!"

"What? How did he get away? You can't just cast an unforgivable in Hogwarts and run!" derved Token Student B.

"No… That's not how it happened." Said Token Student A. "Apparently, Harry grabed his wand and stabbed Hermione in her temple with it. When the teacher arrived they couldn't do anything about it because there was no magic involved. So Harry got away with it."

"I didn't know you could kill someone WITHOUT the use of magic." Responded Token Student B. To which Token Student A said something in the lines of "look mate, don't be a fucking stupid moron pureblood!" So they duelled and they both died from their injuries. They died peacefully – they felt no pain. No one seemed to notice them though.

Harry knocked on Dumblerdors office door. A very bassy voice beckoned him to enter. Then Dumbledjore told him to come in. Then Harry realised that the bassy voice was Dumblepuffs in the first place.

"Hello, I've made my decision!" said Harry. "I'll do it!"

"Good!" Said Dumbledrore. "You have to fill out this form."

He handed Harry a form, which he completed. He didn't answer all the questions because he didn't know what a 'Tafen Number' was. The headmaster told him it didn't matter. "Also I will dictate something you need to write in the bottom of the form!"

"OK" said Harry. "Go."

"I, Albus Dumbledor…"

"I… A..l..b..u..s.. D… " There was a slight pause. "How do you spell your name sir?" Asked Harry.

"It doesn't matter lad! No one knows how to spell it. It's not a real name anyway. Just write whatever your heart desires."

Just then… Snape walked into the office! He squinted at Harry. "I've got my eye on you!" he told him and left the room again. Harry blinked. Then Snape walked in again. "Oh, sorry headmaster." Snape snapesured. "The transport for the 'quest' is ready." Snape kept one eye on Harry while he spoke. Then it started to hurt so he just turned his head towards him instead.

"Quest? What quest?" questioned Harry.

"Your Lagacy Harry. The Lagacy mentioned on the form you just completed." Said the headmaster with a puzzled look of doom!

"Lagacy? I thought this was about enrolling me in the Quiddich national team…" Harry started to wonder what he had gotten himself into.

"You ignorant fool!" said Snape. "This has nothing to do with Quiddisch! It is far, far darker than…" He tried to think of a word to describe quiddich. He managed to come up with one: "…that!"

Harry felt terror to they point where he shed a tear. What had he gotten himself into?

End of Part 2


	3. Evillus Draconis

**The Lagacy**

_"Oh instrument of God force -_

_Fed on ignorance and lies,_

_so blind and narrow-minded_

_that you cannot compromise._

_Even the most foolish theif_

_should know what he is taking -_

_lest he find himself within a_

_cage of his own making."_

**Part 3: Evilus Draconis**

The next day Harry was sulking by himself in his "secret headquarters".

"What is this...quest they wish me to undertake?" He spoke to himself? "Is there evil afoot?"

Harry started thinking about all the comics he used to read when he lived at the Durselys. Tales of heroes and villains, good and evil, black and white, fire and ice, hammer and anvil and stuff. He thought that maybee this is what superheroes are... wizards!

"That's it!" He yelled to the top of his voice, which, unknowingly to him would eventually lead to the discovery of his secret headquarters. But this is totally irrelevant because he never went back there after today anyways so whatever...

So Harry ran to his bed and opened his trunk and grabbed all his clothes and ran somewere out of sight. This lead to many other students thinking it was laundry day. Then they remembered that they don't wash so they quickly forgot about it.

Harry, nipped and tucked and cut and sewed and stitched. The result was a fine mess. So he through it away and ran to find Dobby.

"Ah Harry Potter sir! Anything Dobby could do for you?" Said Dobby.

"Yes. I want you to get me a tomato ketchup from the kitchen." Said Harry.

"Anything for Harry Potter!" said Dobby.

Dobby returned a few minutes later with a bottle of "HP Ketchup".

"Excellent!" frayed Harry. "You have served me well Dobby. Now go".

Dobby said bye and pissed off.

Harry grabbed the "HP Ketchup" and pointed his wand towards it.

"Enlargeicus!" He yelled.

The bottle increased in size dramatically. It was so big, it hit the roof of the room.

"..." Harry thought...

"Just a bit smallerus!" he yelled again. The bottle shrank a bit and was just the right size.

Then harry pointed at the sticker on the bottle with his wand. "Unstickus!" He yelled and the "HP Ketchup" logo fell to the ground. Harry took the logo and cut off the word Ketchup. "HP... Harry Potter! He thought." He felt so clever. But to any normal person he's a moron really...

He took the HP logo and glued it onto his shirt. "Now I look like a real super hero! said Harry aloud with his chest streched out in front of the mirror looking at the enlarged "HP" logo. "But theres something missing..."

He thought a bit. "I need a cloak!" He said and snapped his fingers. "But where will I find a cloak..."

Will our hero find a cloak?

Will he be able to complete his uniform?

And how will he deal with his most difficult challenge to date: finding a name? Find out in the next paragraph!

He thought a bit more.

"The invisibility cloak!" He thought.

So he grabbed the invisibility cloak and through

it over his shoulders and adjusted it to look like the way superman wears his cape/cloak/whatever. "Stylish..." he muttered. "Now off to fight crime!"

While walking in the corridoor in his superhero uniform he bumped into Draco.

"Hay watch it!" yelled Draco.

"Say..." Said Harry. "Are you an evil wizard?".

"Why yes..." Said Draco with a grin. "Yes I am one of those".

"Then today, I serve justice!" Screamed Harry.

"What are you gonna do Potter? Curse me?". Draco started to laugh

with his cronies by his side.

"That's it!" interrupted Harry. "I'm telling."

"What?" Said Draco.

"I'm telling. I'm telling on you!" restified Harry.

"No wait! Don't do that..." said Draco in a panicked voice. Both Goyle and Crab stopped laughing and looked utterly shocked." I'll be good I promise".

"Too late for that." said Harry. "I'm telling".

Draco ran away and hid under his bed which was too small to fit all three of them and so they hid in the cupboard as well.

"Justice is served!" yelled Harry. "But is justice really served? There's a greater evil aboot and if I want to tell on it, I have to find it first. Maybee this quest is not a bad idea after all. I'll show Snape what I'm made of! I have courage, I have skill, I have power, I have a cloak & logo, I am HARRY POTTEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRR!"

(Camera zooms out/sound fades out/queue ending credits and music)


	4. Blood Red Throne

**The Lagacy**

_"The Life-force is as strong in you_

_as it is strong in me,_

_the difference is what you_

_hold captive I set free."_

Part 4: Blood Red Throne 

On a staircase, Harry was talking to a statue.

"Marshmallows..." He said, and the statue gave way.

"I'll do it!" Yelled Harry while bursting into Dumbleders office.

"Ahhh Harry! I've been expecting you. So you have decided to uphold the Legacy."

Said Dumbledar in a low bassy voice.

"I cannot avoid fate. Better to ride out and meet it than to cower away." said Harry while flashing his "HP" logo.

"Such wise words from one so young. Do you find your path is true?" squireld dumbledoor while squinting his eyes in order to look wiser.

Harry squinted his eyes as well because he wanted to look wise too.

"The true path is determined by your alignment. I am aligned to you my head master. My aim is to rid the world of Voldemort." Said Harry sure of himself.

Dumbledoor lent back on his chair and said "The path you choose may be evil whatever your alignment. Your heart may be true, but would you do anything to kill

Voldemort?"

"Yes!" replied Harry surely. "I would do anything to rid the world of his curse!"

Dumbleder leaned forwards onto his desk and gave Harry a piercing stare. "Would you willingly sacrifice your friends?".

"I... No... I would not... never." Harry took a few steps back.

"Doubt is not your enemy Harry, only your reluctance to confront it. Fear will break you if you let it Harry. Remember this while you undergo your quest." Dumbledor gestured Harry to leave. "Now go. Snape will tell you what you have to do".

Harry left the office puzzled. His cloak hanging off his shoulders and waving along with his hair from the wind in the corridor. He reached Snapes office. He knocked.

"Come in Potter!" said Snape. Harry opened the door and went in. "How did you know it was me?"

"Your thoughts rant on like a mental elder Potter. Do the word a favour and deal with your teenage rants and unfairnesses before they kill you." said Snape. Harry didn't respond. "Now, read this. It will tell you exactly what to do. If there's anything you don't understand then I recommend you do not undertake this quest, lest you desire to rid us of your insolence." Snape through a letter containing the quest instructions to Harry.

"How dare you speak to me like that!" Snaped Harry.

"You bore me mageling... Now get out." said Severus and turned his attention to his buisness.

Harry stood up and stormed out of the office slamming the door behind him.

"Your instructions Harry..." Said Snape calmly. Harry blushed and went back in the room and took his instructions and left the room, this time closing the door properly.

He opened the letter and read it's contents:

_"Find a party of six before you undergo your quest. Be true to your path. As soon as you are assembled, a thestrell carriage_

_will be waiting for you at dawn just outside the Shrieking Shak. I assume you know the way there. Once you arrive at your destination you will know what to do. This message will self distruct in 20 seconds._

_P.S. I was kidding about the self distruct thingy._

_P.P.S. Actually I wasn't!"_

At which the letter exploded with a tiny poof, enough to smudge Harrys face and make him angry at Dumboldors immaturity.

But what was this? Out of the ashes emerged a... Phoenix? No... it wasn't a Phoenix... It looked... reptilian.

"Hello master!" The thing said with a squeaky voice much like Dobbys.

"Who... What are you?" Harry asked in a dumbfounded manner.

"I am a pseudodragon. My existence is of your nature. My name is of your choice."

"A... A pseudodragon? I've never heard of... and what does that have to do with my nature?" said Harry confused.

"As an Imp would serve evil, my kind follow your alignment. You are a servant of good although that is one perspective of our divine morality. Yet you chose to ignore the rules of man moreso that one may consider you a lawful citizen." said the thing.

Harry didn't understand. "I don't understand!" He said. "I know I'm good. I'm not evil".

"That is beside the point" said the pseudodragon calmly. Whomever you're aligned to, good or evil, your aim is what is sought."

Harry looked completely lost.

"You will understand in time." said the thing. "What will you call me?"

Harry thought a bit. "I will call you Therion!"

"Thank you master" said Therion and jumped on Harrys shoulder.

"I guess you're the first member of my party." said Harry.

"You would conseder me a member? No master I am not worthy I am but a familiar. Tis a good way to bend the rules and consider me a familiar. We need people master the more of us the better if not the merrier." Said Therion in the same tone as everything else he has said this far.

"Look..." said Harry "Stop speaking in riddles. What do you mean by "better but not merrier" and why can't I use more than six people anyway, and why do you count as a familiar and not, let's say, Ron? Yes, why wouldn't Ron be considered a familiar?"

THERION: "Ron was your red head friend was he not?"

HARRY: "Yes"

THERION: "He is dead?"

HARRY: "Yes"

THERION: "You killed him?"

HARRY: "He was annoying"

THERION: "Does that justify your actions"

HARRY: "I dunno... I guess not..."

THERION: "Have you notice your behaviour lately master? Have you noticed how you swing from Murder to Justice to Gangster Rap?"

HARRY: "Not really... I feel different every day... I dunno... It seems normal to me."

THERION: "Forgive me, but it is not normal my master. There is something about your lineage that you do not know."

HARRY: "My Lineage?"

THERION: "Your parents Master. Mr James and Mrs Lilly... There is another"

HARRY: "Another what? I have a sibling."

THERION: "Yes and No".

HARRY: "Stop speaking in riddles!" (Harry was starting to get pissed off now)

THERION: "You have many Half-Siblings. The other I mentioned was part of your conseption... you have a third parent."

HARRY: "WTF!"

THERION: "Chaos master... You are the son of Chaos!"


	5. In the Nightside Eclipse

The Legacy

"Why do the mighty view the world,

through sycophantic eyes -

Then claim to us they know what's best,

from pedestals of pride?

Don't take the views of others,

and dismiss them out of hand -

for when your pillars crumble,

tell me who will take command?"

Part 5: In the Nightside Eclipse

Ron happened to walk just in time to see Harry looking at Therion wearing the blankest expression the world has ever seen on a Friday night on the 3rd week of October.

"Hey Harry! How are you doing?" said Ron in a calm natural voice.

"Oh Ron… you're alive." Replied Harry.

"Yeeeeeeah… it seems sooooooo." Said Ron. There was a short uncomfortable silence. Both of them were looking at the floor thinking about stuff.

"Soooo…" said Ron eventually. "How's things? Anything happen while I was… errr… while I was gone?"

"Nah." Replied Harry. "Oh but guess what."

"What?" said Ron enthusiastically.

"Well apparently - I just found this out right - I'm the son of Chaos." Harry stated calmly.

"Wow!" exclaimed Ron. "Who told you that?"

"This guy here" Harry said pointing at the pseudodragon.

"Oh, hi mate" Ron said to Therion. "You all right?"

"Do you two know each other?" Shouted Harry.

"Yeah." Said Ron. "We… ahem… smoke together… you know… green stuff…" Ron lent forward and started whispering in Harries ear. "He's a bit of a liar… he smokes all the time – and drinks. He likes getting attention and acting all clever, but he's a moron really."

"But… Really?" Harry was surprised. "Therion am I really the son of chaos?

"Nah I just made that all up." Replied the pseudodragon.

"And all the stuff about my nature and my siblings and stuff?"

"Pffff… just made it up on the spot." Said Therion.

"Why?" Shouted Harry. "Why would you do that?"

"Because I have no life," replied Therion.

"Avada Cadavra!" (Harry said this, not Ron or the other guy/thing – I forget his name)

A flash of blue light shot out of… no wait! A flash of GREEN light shot out of Harry's wand and darted towards the pseudodragon like one of those Photon Torpedoes in Star Trek (only they are red – this is blue) and he dropped dead. (I just remembered his name is Therion, which is Greek for "beast". So there, you learned something today. And you prolly thought reading Potter fics is a waste of time. Next time your mum asks you what you get out of this crap, you can just reference this story and tell them how educatitional this is.) Anyway, so Therion is dead.

Just then… A wizard evaporated into the school! "Ta daaaa!" He said.

Potter turned his head toward him and said. "Oi! You can't evaporate into the school grounds!"

"Oh yes I can!" said the Wizard.

"Uh Uhhhhhh." Said Harry. "I'm telling."

"That wont work on me." Said the Wizard. "I'm too powerfull for that sort of magic."

"Oh yeah? And who are you?" Ron said. He liked butting in to other people's conversations. What an idiot. I'm sorry… this is just too annoying. For shits sake, Ron is such a moron. I mean… whatever. Anyway:

"I am the Black Wizards!" said the Black Wizard.

"You mean the Black WIZARD…" said Harry. "Without the "s" in the end."

"No. With the "s"…" said the Black Wizards.

"Err… why?" (You know who said this, I don't have to tell you… OK it was Ron)

"Cause it's popular with the ladiez" Said the Black Wizards. "And it's also a reference to something else but don't ask me about it."

"About what?" Harry says this

"See, you're doing it just now." Black Wizards says this

"Sorry" Harry says this

"Anyway, I'm here cause you cast an unforgivable." Exclaimed Mr. Wizards.

"You're not black." Said Harry.

"Excuse me?" Said BW.

"You're not black. You look sort of mediterraneanish. You know, like you've spent an hour too long sunbathing. But you're not black." Noted Harry.

"Was the Black Knight black?" said Black Wizards.

"Point taken." Said Harry.

"Anyway concerning the unforgivable spell Mr. Potter…" continued Black Wizards.

"What?" asked Harry. "Expellianus?"

"No" replied Black Wizards

"Enlargicus?"

"No"

"Lumos?"

"No"

"Repareo?"

"No"

"Serpent Sortia?"

"No"

"Patranus?"

"No"

"Ridiculus?"

"No"

"Leviticus?"

"That's not a spell."

"Oh… Accio?"

"No"

"Aloha Mora?"

"No"

"Pertificus Totalus?"

"No"

"Wingardian Leviosa?"

"No"

"Caseus Clei?"

"No"

"Priore Incantartum?"

"No"

"Well what then?" Shouted Harry.

"I don't remember…" said Mr. Wizards. "Oh well. I better get going."

"Wait!" Said Harry… "I'm about to embark on a quest to a land far yonder." Would you like to join my motley crew?"

"Sure. Who've we got up to now?" enquired the Black Wizards

"Just me you and Ron up to now." Said Potter.

"Me?" said Ron in a puzzled voice. "But…"

"Shut you stupid ginger mouth Ron." Said Harry. "So Black Wizards, I will call you when it is time to begin thyne quest."

"Yey Potter… Yey." Said Black Wizards and evaporated out of the grounds.

Five seconds later he came back.

"It was Avada Cadavra wasn't it?"

"Yes." Said Harry.

Black Wizards blinked "OK, bye!" **_Poof_** he was gone.


	6. Bleed for Ancient Gods

**The Legacy**

"_I'm standing at the_

_crossroads of my life -_

_nothing to lose._

_Each path leads to oblivion,_

_whichever one I choose."_

Chapter 6: Bleed for Ancient Gods (a.k.a. The Sad Adventures of Ron Weasly)

------------------------------------

Harry was thinking about Therions corpse still rotting in the corridor where he was

Avada Cadavraed. His thoughts didn't last long because he didn't really care. As for

Ron, he actually went to take a look, since he was a bit less insensitive that Harry. He

Ran up the stairs and followed the stink of death. At the entrance of the second floor –

Yesterdays meeting place with Mr. Black Wizards, he encountered a giant radioactive

Insect! Ron pulled out his wand and aimed. "Reid!" He shouted. A yellow spray

Sprang from his wand and hit the insect right in the nads. He considered to go back

After this dangerous encounter. But he couldn't… for he had to put Therions corpse

To rest.

Westwards he encountered another monstrosity! An alien! He looked just like those

Aliens you see in the X-Files and stuff, with big black eyes and long faces. Of course,

To Ron, he was just another monster because they have no concept of galaxies and

Alpha Centuries and stuff. "Hi." Said the Alien. "Oh… hi." replied Ron. "Sorry but –

No offence – I thought you were going to eat me." "Oh." said Alien. "It's cause I'm

Different right?" he added with a frown. "Well…" he continued "sorry to bother one

So normal as you Mr. Ginger pants. I'll be going now." "OK" said Ron and continued

On his quest. At last! Ron found Therions rotting carcass, which was laying half eaten

In the corridor. There was a variety of insects and stuff feeding on it and they formed

Small communities in his eyeballs. It was disgusting. But Ron realized that even in a

Rank pulp of death – life is still there to be found. :)

Only a shit like Ron would come up with something as gay as that. But, he did feel

Nice after this revelation so he went to his room and slept for the rest of the day.


	7. Squish and Flip

The Legacy

"Corn is the gold that 

_will shine in the Summertime,_

_leaves are the emeralds_

_you find in the Spring._

_At Autumn they turn and_

_as copper they burn,_

_then fall like the diamonds_

_that bleak Winter brings."_

Chapter 7: Squish and Flip!

------------------------------------

The sun rose above the grounds of Hogwarts School. A large aged tree stood basking in the new morning's sunshine. A happy bluebird was flying towards its nest with a worm shut tightly between its beak. Her eggs had hatched a few days ago and her tiny babies were always beeping for more food, she loved them so dearly. As she approached the large willow, the tree savagely whirled its branches, hitting the small bluebird purposely. The little bluebird fell limply on the ground; her last thoughts were of her small helpless babies, nonchalantly tweeting in her nest, just a few trees over. (A/N: a small tribute to all the birds the Womping Willow brutally killed during the "Prisoner of Azkaban" film; it's strange how nobody saw anything wrong with this).

Harry opened his eyes suddenly, as soon as he felt the sunshine on his face. He shot out of bed, grabbed his glasses from the bedside table, put his hands on his hips, stuck out his chest and roared "Ron WAKE UP!" Ron jumped up and turned to look at Harry, "Ah!" Harry continued "you are awake my trusty sidekick. We will now embark on yet another day of searching for those who shall follow ME." Ron was now sitting on his bed, "Er, Harry…" "What is it my faithful companion?" Harry interrupted. "Er, you're naked." Harry looked down with a start. "Oh" he said, "right." Ron made to get up and Harry was about to get dressed when he hesitated and turned towards Ron "Soooo…what do you think?"

Ron raised an eyebrow and hastily ran to the bathroom.

Harry shrugged and wore his "HP" top and his cloak; Ron came out of the bathroom and they exited the castle. This took some time mind you, Harry would stop at every reflective surface to look at himself, Ron had conjured up a nine foot sandwich and was happily distracted.

They had spent most of the day walking around looking for potential fellow quest….people, but had no luck. They were resting outside near the lake when Ron, who was still just at the beginning of his sandwich eating adventure, spat violently on the ground "Aaargh!"

Harry jumped, whipped out his wand (ahem) and pointed it at the sandwich which Ron was now holding as far away from his face as possible.

"What is it Ron?" Harry said with a shaky voice.

Ron didn't reply and kept spitting pieces of sandwich on the ground.

"Is it sandwich demons?" Harry asked, fear in his eyes.

Ron shook his head.

"Sandwich ghosts? Sandwich ghouls? Sandwich midgets? What is it? What is it?" Harry was shaking violently.

Ron looked up and met Harry's eyes. "Worse," he said, "tomatoes."

Harry gasped, his wand fell from his hand and he kneeled in front of Ron looking sadly at the sandwich, "No!" he said in a small whisper.

Ron nodded. "I _hate_ tomatoes; they remind me of red vomit…"

Harry composed himself, "Well there is only one thing we can do, we must search this sandwich and rid it from all traces of tomato!"

They lazily sat back and while Ron threw tomato slices in the air Harry would zap them to oblivion. Tomato slice after tomato slice was destroyed, slowly yet surely they were extinguished. As the last piece flew into the air and Harry had jumped up to zap it, a deafening scream filled the air.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…"

Harry and Ron could not move, they fell to the ground clasping their ears. The screaming stopped as abruptly as it had begun. Bewildered, the two friends looked around to find the source of this inexplicable noise. And they saw it. A few feet away, a small tomato was running towards them. Yes, a tomato. It had little stickman arms and legs, a mouth (obviously, cos it just screamed), and big round puppy eyes. No nose. As it run towards them it waved its arms in the air.

"No no no no no no" the tomato squeaked and picked up the last remaining slice of the 'offensive' vegetable that was lying on the ground. It dusted it off and sobbed. "Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy?"

Harry jumped up again and pointed his wand at the strange creature. "Who are you?" he demanded. The tomato looked up at him with its huge sparkling eyes. "I am Squishy" he said, "the King tomato!" Harry lowered his wand. "Wow, you're a King?"

"Oh, look" Ron interrupted, "this rock looks like a Diamond…"

"Not really" replied Squishy, "I am the only walking and talking tomato, so I thought I could be King, you know, because my brothers and sisters can't really say or do anything about it."

Harry smiled, he liked the way Squishy thought. He quickly took his superhero stance.

"I am HARRY POTTER" he boomed. He was met with silence…he coughed meaningfully. Ron was still examining the diamond shaped rock. "I _said_, (AHEM), I am HARRY POTTER!"

Ron snapped out of his daydream and rolled his eyes…Harry was still looking at him and nodding eagerly.

Ron took a deep breath, "daraaa daraaa" he said half-heartedly.

Squishy blinked.

"Would you like to follow ME, in a quest to fulfill the Legacy?" he asked the tomato, looking down at him. Squishy looked up; he barely reached Harry's knee. His eyes watered and widened. "Yes!" he said, almost in tears "I will follow the one-who-does-not-eat-tomatoes only on one condition."

"What's that?"

"No more tomato killage" Squishy frowned. He doesn't have eyebrows though.

Harry shrugged, "OK".

"What can you do?" Ron asked.

Squishy span to look at Ron. "What do you mean?"

"What's your power? Can you do magic? Are you a magic tomato?"

Squishy looked down and shuffled his stickman feet. "No" he said "I was created in a freak Potions accident" he then seemed to remember something and looked at the two boys in front of him "Oh, I am meant to tell everyone I meet never to toss a salad in the cauldron they use for potion-making."

Harry made a mental note of that.

"Anyway, what good are you to us if you can't fight or use magic and stuff?" Harry pondered.

Squishy would have blushed but how can a overgrown red tomato blush?

"I can scream…" Squishy said finally.

Harry thought about this and smiled madly. "Yes!" he said, "from now on," he regained his superhero stance, "you shall be known as: Squishy The Screaming Tomato!"

Squishy mimicked Harry, putting his hands where a tomato's hips would be if they had any, and beamed. Suddenly, they both looked at Ron.

"Daraaaa Daraaaa" he complied, through clenched teeth.


	8. Necrophiliacanthropophagus Maniac

**The Legacy**

"_Perhaps one day mankind will see_

_the error of it's ways,_

_and in it's future glimpse_

_reflections of our yesterdays."_

-------------------------------

Chapter 8: Necrophiliacanthropophagus Maniac

-------------------------------

Now there were four. Harry, Ron, Black Wizards and Squishy the Screaming Tomato. Harry grew quite fond of Squishy. He constantly talked about him with Ron saying how he's the second most talented individual in the group.

"Second most talented individual in the group"? Ron exclaimed. "First of all he's a bloody tomato. Secondly, what about the Black Wizards bloke? He looks pretty talented and stuff".

"Hush Ron!" Shouted Harry. "You're just jealous. I understand that you envy Squishy's talents, but there's no reason to be racist".

"I'm not bloody racist! He's a tomato!" Ron replied.

"Yes! He is a tomato. A sentient tomato, with feelings and dreams like me and maybe you – with plans and ambitions – if you tickle him he'll laugh, if you scratch him he'll bleed."

"Well at least I can cast spells and stuff. What good is he?" Ron said certain now that he has convinced Harry of his point.

"He can scream louder than the Gods themselves!" Harry said with pride for his companion.

Ron dropped the subject.

The next day the four companions were out and about their daily business. Black Wizards was working at the ministry, Ron and Harry were in class and Screaming Squishy was busy looking for another sentient tomato. He found one but he was annoying so he through him into someone's salad bowl and sat back and enjoyed the screams of pain and torment as his flesh (or tomato skin) was ripped apart by the hungry human teeth of a deaf boy, who obviously couldn't hear his cries for help. Imagine the most horrible fear and pain ever – this was worse.

Harry looked at his watch. It was a magic watch. It could juggle and make toast. It could also tell the exact time of the moment, give or take ten minutes. The watch suggested that it was nearly lunchtime. "Thank you" Harry told the watch. Almost immediately, Professor Flitvick ended his lesson. "You may go have lunch now." No one moved. They couldn't hear him because he was too small to make any sense. All they could hear were squeaking sounds and they nodded and smiled out of respect so that they would not offend him. "YOU MAY GO HAVE LUNCH NOW!" Flitvick shouted. Everyone tried very hard to understand him. "PISS OFF TO LUNCH!" He said using a megaphone. Everyone nodded and left.

"Interesting lesson" Harry commented.

"It was crap," replied Ron, but we all know that he was going to say that really. Because Ron is not satisfied with anything and he should really do something about his attitude otherwise he'll never get laid. Personally, I'd advise him to see a psychologist but they don't exist in the wizarding world. It never used to be that way. Psychology used to be a huge topic of study and practice until a better more efficient practice was found: Scientology. But then people's ears started to bleed from the sheer amount of bullshit going through them and so they just dropped the whole subject. Nowadays if you are a wizard with any psychological instabilities all you can do is live the rest of your life as a psychopath. Ron does. Enough about Ron.

Suddenly… there was a brilliant blue light that surrounded Ron and Harry. Their surroundings blurred and slowly disappeared as they realize that they have been teleported into a prison in an unknown far off location. They both stood shocked gazing around them… in shock! Seconds later there was another blue light and Screaming Squishy and Black Wizards were also teleported into the prison!

Black Wizards: "Harry, Ron!"

Harry: "Squishy, Black Wizards!"

Squishy: "Ron, Harry!"

Ron: "Black Wizards, Squishy!"

"Oh, Black Wizards, meet Squishy the Screaming Tomato. Squishy, meet Black Wizards." Harry said calmly.

"Nice to meet you." Black Wizards and Squishy said to each other with a smile while shaking hands.

"Now, what is going on?" said Harry.

Suddenly… they could hear laughter… an evil laughter as a wizard teleported outside the cage. "I have caught you all! You are no match for… Shagrath the Turquoise!".

"So we finally meet again Shagrath!" said Black Wizards. "I thought I had gotten rid of you for good. Yet you appear in front of me as the thorn in my side you once were."

"Be silent mortal! You knew you could not hold me in your special cell for long! I am shadow itself, I exist in the dark plane of darkness – I cannot be confined. And here you stand in front of me as my prisoner, in a cell made of glass that cannot be shattered by physical or magical damage! You cannot escape. Voldemort will reward me greatly… yes… he will be so pleased… WAKE UP!"

The party jumped from their slumber. They fell asleep during Shagrath's monologue . "Did you hear a word I said?" complained Shagrath the Turquoise.

Everyone shook their heads, implying an answer of a negative nature.

"I said: The glass prison cannot be shattered by physical or magical damage! OK?"

"OK" Everyone replied as Shagrath teleported away.

"Who is he?" Harry asked.

"An evil wizard whose power would rival Voldemorts if not for a mistake he made a while ago. He studied the ancient magics of the elements and substance. An alchemy accident removed his ability to cast magic, but his knowledge of the elements is still strong and he can now slip between this world and the world of shadow. He also has straight black hair that covers one eye and is in a band which supported Avril Lavigne and Blink 182 in their 2003 tour. If he made this cage, then it is as he says – unbreakable!"

"Unaffected by physical force and magic. Said Ron. Which means that it can be affected by something not physical or magical… like sound!"

"My god, the little shit is right!" Shouted Harry. But how are we going to produce a scream so loud and high in pitch that would break these here bars yonder from your shoulder over there behind you and other "ye olde English" stuff?"

Ron smiled and turned to give the answer. "Well, we have Squi…"

"Harry is right!" interrupted Squishy the SCREAMING Tomato. How will we produce a hi intensity shriek so loud that will destroy these unbreakable bars?"

Ron replied, "Well Squishy, y…"

"It's impossible to produce such loud SCREAMING sounds!" interrupted Black Wizards. "It cannot be done."

"I have an idea!" said Harry. "We can all scream together. It's worth a try. On the count of three…"

"Wait!" shouted Black Wizards. "One of us should not scream but stand guard in case he sees someone. So only three of us should scream."

"Great idea!" said Harry. He turned towards Squishy the SCREAMING Tomato. "You stand guard" Harry commanded.

Ron threw his hands down in despair.

"One, Two, Three… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Nothing happened.

"We are trapped in here forever!" said Squishy the Screaming Tomato as he shed a tear.

"There is a chance!" said Ron. "What if we let Squish…."

"No chance of survival at all is there Squishy the Super Loud Screaming Tomato?" interrupted Harry.

"Nope. None. It almost makes me feel like screaming a loud high pitch in despair - yet my sorrow holds me back as it would serve no purpose." Replied Squishy the extra-loud Screaming Tomato.

"For shits sake!" said Ron. "Listen to me everyone, Squi…"

"Shut up Ron! I'm trying to think!" exclaimed Black Wizards. "You're right Harry. This kid is truly an annoying little shit."

Harry and Squishy nodded in agreement.

Just then…. A muggle jet plane broke the speed of sound and produced a sonic boom that broke the glass prison to bits. "Yay! We are free! Harry said with joy.

Black Wizards teleported everyone back to Hogwarts. BW started chatting. "Thank heaven for that muggle contraption or we'd be enslaved in that cage forever. From now on, we must be careful not to get stuck in a cage like that again. We might not be so lucky next time. Also, next time Ron, shut your fat gob and let us think!".

"Yeah Ron you twat!" Harry and Squishy said together. They looked at each other and smiled. They held hands and skipped into the sunset. Ron turned the other way. His left eye twitched while the other was wide open. An unintentional grin slipped unto his face…


	9. Altars of Madness

**The Legacy**

"_These teachings that you deem so sacred _

_become words devoid of meaning,_

_when compared unto a faith_

_that preaches something worth believing."_

Chapter 9: Altars of Maddness 

**(DISCLAIMER: This story may be offensive to followers of "_He who must not be named"_. You have been warned…)**

Ron was sitting around like the boring fuck he is, when suddenly his owl Headpigeon (which was really a budgie disguised as an owl) dropped dead in front of him. Ron picked up the carcass and tore the letter from its claw. The note read:

_Party meeting – tonight_

_Harry "The Chosen One" Potter_

That afternoon, everyone was there at the meeting place, in a random room in Hogwarts unknown even to the designer of the place. But Harry liked it there because it was the only place he could dress up in women's clothing without anybody seeing him. But that… is a different story…

Anyway, everyone was there: Harry, Squishy and Black Wizards. Ron walked in and greeted everyone.

Harry got up and began to speak. "Now that we're all here, I have to let you know about an important decision I have made."

Thoughts and images ran through everyone's mind. What could this decision be? Knowing Harry and his chaotic nature, it could be anything.

"I cannot go on like this" he continued, "I need new leadership – new inspiration. Therefore I have decideth to change my allegiance."

Mumbling broke out at the table (even though there was only 3 of them). What was Harry talking about? Who was this new leader he wanted to follow?

"What are you talking about? Who is this new leader you want to follow?" asked Black Wizards.

"'Twas a difficult decision, but I have no choice. I can resist his calling no longer. I have decided to follow…"

ADVERT BREAK:

TEMPAX - WE LIKE TEMPAX – THEY SO GOOD, MY HUSBAND USES THEM TOO! – TEMPAX - WE LIKE TEMPAX – OH YEAH!

Buy tempax.

"… I have decided to follow – _You know who_!"

Everyone's jaw dropped to the ground. Blank eyes were staring at Harry not believing what they just heard.

"This is a joke right?" said Ron. "You don't really want to follow _He who must not be Named_, do you?"

"I've thought about it very hard Ronald. My decision is final. Tomorrow, I will officially join his ranks of followers."

Ron lost it completely. As much as he thought Harry was a twat, he was still his only friend – and the only hope for mankind. This is something he didn't expect to hear. Harry joining _You Know Who_?

"I can't let you do this Harry!" Yelled Ron. "I won't let you do this."

"Why?" asked Harry puzzled.

"Because… because you're my friend Harry. I will not loose you to _He Who Must Not Be Named_."

Harry looked quite pissed off. "Look Ron, this is really none of your business."

"What do you think this will accomplish Harry?" interrupted Black Wizards.

"Doesn't every person have the right to follow what they believe in?" replied Harry.

"Yes! But not like this… You can't just get up and change sides Harry, what about your friends…what about us?"

"Change sides? It's not like it's a war or something…" said Harry.

"IT IS A WAR HARRY! And it's going to kill us all. One side will die… It's either us or them!" shouted Black Wizards in despair

"Bollucks." Said Harry. "We have some minor differences that we can resolve but..."

Ron exploded. "Minor differences? Have you gone bonkers Harry? They want to kill us all! They don't want us around! We are in their way and they are in our way. We can't live with each other."

Harry looked shocked. "I must say… I didn't expect this reaction from you lot. This was an important and difficult decision for me and I thought you'd show some support and understanding."

"Harry no!" yelled Squishy the screaming tomato, who was sitting silently up to now. "If you side with _You know who,_ I… I will fight you Harry! As god is my witness, I will hunt you down!"

"Squishy… not you too… you're my bestest friend ever. Surely you can accept my choice? Surely we can still be friends."

"Why would I be friends with someone who wants to kill me?" Cried out Squishy.

"I don't want to kill you Squishy… I rescued you from a sandwich… remember? Remember that day?"

Squishy was in tears. "You don't want to kill me Harry… Buy they do! And I won't let them kill me or anyone else… I won't let them!"

Harry was furious. "I've never seen such bigotry in my life! How dare you confront me with your narrow minded views when all you have to judge me is misunderstood stereotypes… and stuff." My decision is final. Goodbye… friends…

Harry turned around and opened the door, ready to leave, when Black Wizards stood up and shouted. "All right then. Go and let's see how much you'll enjoy serving him. Let's see how long you will last by the side of Voldemort!"

A silence erupted in the room. "Voldemort?" asked Harry.

"Yes… you know who." Replied Black Wizards nervously.

"You think I'm going to join forces with Voldemort?" asked Harry.

"Well, isn't that what you've been telling us all this time?

"No… I said I was going to convert to _He who must not be named's_ side… you thought I was talking about Voldie? My arch nemesis? You thought that when I said _He who must not be named, _I was talking about Voldemort?"

Squishy interfered. "Then who were you talking about"

Harry paused. "You know… _He who must not be named_…"

"Who are you talking about Harry?" asked Black Wizards.

"You know who… Him… the guy who must not be named…."

"For the love of God tell us Harry!" Everyone shouted.

Harry paused again… He trembled in sheer terror of mentioning his name and the consequences it might bring…

"Ok…" said Harry "I'm going to follow the teachings of… THE PROPHET MOHAMMAD!"

SQUISHY: **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

BLACK WIZARDS: **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

RON: **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

"Why did you say his name you twat?" whispered Ron "You want to kill us all?

"You asked." said Harry.

"I've never seen such stupidity and irresponsibility!" Shouted Ron. "You've done plenty of annoying and stupid things, but don't you EVER endanger us like that by mentioning that name again. MY SISTER and my brothers live in this school Harry and I don't want them to die!"

Harry hung his head in shame… Tears swept his eyes like a peeing horse and he ran out of the room crying and aware of the danger he has put his friends through.

Ron was still nervous. The name had been spoken, so the danger was still there – hiding behind every corner. But within his fear, he had discovered his newfound courage… for he had done the unthinkable… He stood up to Harry Potter.


	10. Fate's Warning Pt1

**The Legacy**

"Y_our lives have been guided - decided by fate,_

_unaltered by changes that you try to make._

_The world keeps on turning - men still live and die,_

_though many have questions, so few even try."_

----------------------

Chapter 10: Fate's Warning

----------------------

Harry was running around the corridor, pushing people aside and stuff. He was looking for Ron. He found him.

"Ron!" Harry shouted. "Ron, I just want to apologise about the other day…"

"Harry forget about it," interrupted Ron. He looked very nervous… unusually nervous, in a doomy way. "Look…there's something I need to tell you. Hermioney's been cured!"

"Cured?" Harry asked. "Her death was cured?"

"Magic is very advanced nowadays." Replied Ron. "Here she comes!"

Hermeony walked fast towards Harry with her wand pointed towards him."

She opened her mouth and began to say something.

"AVADA…"

Harry gasped as he hid his face behind his hands – though he knew this to be in vain. His life flashed before his eyes, only to realize that it was just a firefly. Then his life really flashed before his eyes. He saw it all – the Dursleys, his adventures, Hogwarts, his friends, Squishy (A/N – who was currently on a mission outside Hogwarts looking for sentient tomatoes). He thought of his quest… his Legacy, his destiny and how it will remain unfulfilled. In a brief moment of bravery, bordering insanity, he turned to face Hermyoney in order to look at his Slayer ( \m/ ) in the eye.

By the way, all the above happened in about 0.5 – 1.5 seconds.

"AVADA… TELL YOU SOMETHING HARRY!" cough, cough "Sorry." cough. "I have a bit of a cold. Anyway, I was saying, I WANNA TELL YOU SOMETHING HARRY!"

During the next 2-3 hours and approx. 2000 words (which I will not include here – but they still count towards my word count!) Harry and Hernioneye resolved everything, and she forgave him for killing her and they both talked about how curing death is really cool and stuff and that the cure doesn't work anymore because it's broken and can never be replicated because something went horribly wrong with it. Kind of what happened with the Time Turner in book 3.

"Oh Harry, I'm so glad we resolved this."

"Me too Hermioney. If you're up for adventuring again, you can join my party. We have a mission today actually." Suggested Harry.

"Oh, that sounds great!" Exclaimed Hermoirfney "What's the mission?"

Harry explained that they have to go into London dressed as muggles in order to acquire a magical artifact displayed at the British Museum.

The discussion that followed was your average stereotypical film/book mainstream adventure _"Break into a museum? Yes - But it's against the law - Think of the consequences - All right I'll do it"_ style. I will bore you with it no longer. Oh, and Ron's going with them as well.

Ron was quite excited. He liked going into muggle districts. It was like a different world to him and, like his father, he shared a similar fascination for muggle culture. He wore his jeans and a brown striped jumper and his black jacket. Looking forward to this mission, he went to see how the other two were doing.

He heard Harry's voice calling him from the corridor. "Ron! Are you ready? Let's go!" Harry was wearing a black suit with a bow tie, a bowler hat and was holding an umbrella. He replaced his glasses with a monocle and he looked satisfied with himself.

Hermmioney was also running towards them from the distance. She was wearing an astronaut suit and a purple jacket.

After Ron had decided that this was obviously a bad joke, he convinced them to borrow some of his "muggle style" clothes. Though he couldn't pry the bowler hat off Harries head, and now has several scratches and bite marks on his hand for attempting to do so.

"It's a magic hat!" Said Harry proudly. "It miraculously makes me look 10 times more handsome - if that were ever possible!" he said with a wink.

Ron ignored this and they set off for London via train.

"We have been traveling in the belly of this steel beast for the past 2 hours and there's still no sign of this place you call… Laaandaaaan!" Harry complained.

Ron looked surprised. "You are joking right?"

"I don't know Ron!" Harry shouted at the top of his voice despondently. "I've been a wizard for too long now… I'm institutionalized. This steel wyrm we are riding in… I remember using it before – the stench of public transport never escapes you… 'tis strong magic Ron… familiarity that is. But now, I remember naught from the world of miggles…"

"Muggles" Ron interrupted.

"Yes that." Harry patronized. "I remember little from average muggle routine. Like dressing up as a Star Trek character and selling magazines and candyfloss. It just… it just seems like so long ago…"

Harry was clearly serious. He was throwing his hands around in despair like an emo kid on a caffeine overdose.

"Harry… You left Surrey less than a year ago." Ron pointed out. "Hermie, tell him!"

"That hat looks very good on you," said Hermieeoneye.

Harry was flattered and stood up so that more people can look at him.

The train reached to a halt. A mysterious voice started to speak. "Mind the gap!" At this point, people made an extra effort to be very careful to avoid the gap between the train and the platform. They all felt an overwhelming satisfaction as once again they have cheated death from claiming their soul. The gap just had to wait for the next batch of people. It still waits… patiently!

Harry disembarked the train. He forgot to mind the gap and so he tripped. He could have sworn that he heard a snigger coming from its deep abyss. But that my friends… is another story. (LOLZ, I'm so mysterious and stuff)

"Mind the gap Harry!" Ron said while restraining to laugh.

"It tried to get me." Harry said shyly.

Hermioy managed to get off the train 100 completely unharmed. That's because she had earlier researched train disembarking in Hogwarts library. Later on she would be rewarded 20 points for Griffindor for this feat.

They got out of the station and walked until they arrived at the museum.

"We've arrived at the museum." Ron said. "Let's go in."

"Wow!" exclaimed Hermieoney. "Look at all these relics from ancient British history!"

Harry agreed and felt proud of the British history that surrounded him - like ancient Assyrian artifacts and Ramsees II.

Ron ignored them.

They reached a room that contained almost an entire temple wall. Harry read the information plate. "Pantaaalon".

"It says Parthenon." Hermioney interrupted. "It was donated to the British museum by the Greeks a couple of centuries ago."

"Really?" asked Ron. "What's the name of the person who donated it?

"Thomas Bruce, 7th Earl of Elgin"

"Oh… is that a Greek name then?"

"Must be. Yes probably."

Everyone admired Hermieoneys superior cultural knowledge.

Harry tipped his hat forwards because he thought it would look cooler and stuff and therefore he'd get more attention. "So… let us find this artifact!"

"Really Harry, you never told us what we are looking for."

Harry jumped and turned around lightning fast! His one eye squinted and he hunched a little and stuff. His accent suddenly became more "British ala medieval film" style. And thus he spake:

"The artifact (pronounced AAAtifact) we are looking for is of such power (pronounced pAuA), that Dumbleder himself ordered someone, to order someone else, who eventually sent his house elf to personally place it somewhere of high security within the museum. Its actual place is within a book located in that round library building thingy in the museum. The book is called _Auti I Istoria Ine Malakia_".

So to the library they went – though the corridors and tourists, the souvenir shops and annoying kids. The book they did find on a shelf locked up behind a glass cabinet. Stare at it they did for a while. Ron looked around. "Is that what muggles call _security cameras_?"

Harry confirmed. "Aye. 'Tis the electric eye of the law."

"So yes?" Ron asked Harry again.

"Yes".

"So how are we going to retrieve it from behind the glass?" Harmioney pondered aloud.

"I know." Said Harry "If we stare at it long enough, maybe something will happen."

Ron could see where this was going. "That's a terrible idea. We have to do something…"

"Now, now Ron. I'm the leader of this quest and I say we stare at the bloody book! You agree don't you Herrrmioney?"

She complimented Harry on his hat again.

Ron sighed.

So stare at the book they did. For 4 long hours did they pierce it with their gaze. Harry and Hermionni were not fazed. Ron felt they were wasting their time and he did try to tell Harry a few times. But Harry was confident.

A voice of an old Irish man suddenly startled them. "Can I help you children?"

"We're just admiring that book" Harry responded.

"Ahhhhh! 'Tis good to see that you young ones nowadays still enjoy a good book. In a world full of BMX bikes and Commodore 64s'… you children bring hope to our failing society."

There was a silence.

"Do you like the book?" The old man enquired.

"Yes" they all answered together.

"It's a nice book isn't it?"

"Yes"

"Would you like to hold the book?

"Yes"

The old man opened the cabinet and gave them the book.

"Does it feel nice holding the book?"

"Yes"

"Would you like to walk around a bit while holding the book?"

"Yes"

"Would you like to walk up to the door and back while holding the book?"

"Yes"

They walked until the door. Harry glanced at the old man who was looking at them with a smile on his face. Then Harry turned to look at the door. Then back at the old man. "RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!!!!!!!!!" He shouted. They ran like the wind and managed to exit the museum without being caught by security.

The old mans smile turned into a frown. "Fucking kids nowadays… no respect at all."

Meanwhile, in the train back to Hogwarts…

"See Ron?!?!" Shouted Harry. "I told you that if we stared at the book long enough something would happen."

Ron was über pissed off. "Look Harry!!! I don't want to talk about it. Just let this chapter end right here right now!!!"

END OF CHAPTER 10.


	11. Fate's Warning Pt2

**The Legacy**

"Y_our lives have been guided - decided by fate,_

_unaltered by changes that you try to make._

_The world keeps on turning - men still live and die,_

_though many have questions, so few even try."_

----------------------

Chapter 11: Fate's Warning

----------------------

"So what is this artifact that we have labored so hard to acquire?" Hermioony asked.

Harry took out the book from his bag and opened it. "Dunno", he said while carefully flicking through the pages. "It should be on page 42… Aha! Here it is"

The three of them looked at the page. There was an illustration of a blade-like item.

"A picture? We risked our heads for a picture?" Ron shouted. He was super annoyed.

"For heavens sake Ron, I'm a Wizard not a scholar!" Bellowed Harry. "We did what Dumbllerdore ordered us to do! We will take the book to him. He will tell us what this was about."

No need for me to describe the following events in detail:

- Train reached destination.

- They all got out.

- They're all curious about the book and stuff.

- They went straight to Dumbrerldor.

The headmaster congratulated the three on a job well done. "As for the picture…" He took out his wand and pointed at the book. "Peelus!" he chanted. Amazingly, the picture started peeling itself out of the book… like it was some sort of… magic!!! They were all amazed! Then they remembered that they were wizards themselves and lost interest. Ron was playing wizard solitaire – which is exactly like normal solitaire only that it's played with a frog on your head. None know why…

"Wha… what is it?" Harry asked, managing to sound very much like Dan Rad in HP and the Philosophers Stone.

"This, Harry **pause** is your only **pause** chance at **pause** succeeding in **pause** your mission…" the headmaster said.

"Why are you talking like that?" Ron asked.

"In order to sound older and wiser."

A deathlike silence ensued.

"……..O…kaaaaay……." Ron said. Please continue.

"Harry. As we speak, the threads upon the loom of life have foreordained your events to this day. As we speak, your fate is sealed and decided. I have consulted the 5 magiks(sic) and I have found out that your destiny is to die… your quest unfulfilled."

"How about us!!!" shouted both Ron and Hermiowaynerooney.

"No one really cares about you two." Said Dumbledooor casually.

Harry agreed.

"So what does my fate have to do with this artifact?" Harry looked at it. It resembled a small sword with a purple blade.

"This blade Harry, will open the door to your fate. You will be able to speak with the one who decides your future. All you have to do is equip it (by opening your inventory and click and dragging the blade onto your hand.) and slice the air."

Harry took the blade and raised it high, letting it reflect the light coming from the open windows. He grinned and brought down the sword with force, literally slicing a wound in reality. The "wound" glowed in front of him. "I must do this alone." he said before taking a deep breath and stepping in.

He emerged into----

_**A/N:**_

_All right…. I don't expect anyone to believe me, but this is very strange. I was writing this chapter when I heard a crackling noise behind me. When I turned around I saw this kid coming out of this strange blue portal. This is NOT part of the story! This is what ACTUALLY HAPPENED to ME about 15 minutes ago. It was frikkin terrifying. Turns out that Harry Potter from my story actually traveled to our dimension to request that he doesn't die. I told him that unfortunately, I haven't really decided on how the "Legacy" is going to end and he'll have to wait like everyone else. He said okay, and we managed to reach a compromise. I now have to continue the chapter:_

Harry stepped back into his dimension. The portal took him straight into a secret Hogwarts room made entirely out of chocolate. There were several very pretty girls there that presented him with sweets and complements as he sat on a velvet throne with a VERY CALM AND WELL TRAINED lion chained to the wall and he spent the rest of the day eating junk and watching Eminem's "8 Mile" on DVD, EVEN THOUGH electric stuff doesn't usually work in Hogwarts – but somehow, a super-strange shift in the magical energy flux had occurred which lasted until the end of the film.

This line is a simple reminder to Harry that his fate is still yet undecided.


End file.
